Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 4: The Darkest Hour
by sonicfan0987
Summary: When Twilight goes missing after Rage's Birthday party. Soon Rage receives a letter from the other three Princesses with news on Twilight they discover she was possessed by a dark force. Can Twilight's friends cure her in time? or will they lose one of their most valuable friends forever? This is truly is seven friends Darkest Hour. T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1: Lost

**Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 4: The Darkest Hour**

_**Authors Note: I had originally planned for this storyline to play in a sub plot for a few chapters in the third installment but then I figured the whole plot could be expanded to a whole different story so it became the 4th installment. So to clear some stuff up; This is After Rage's trial and he has all of his Chaos Powers regained. Later in this he will learn new abilities but I will keep those hidden for now. With that and expanded Summery:**_

**When Twilight goes missing after one of pinkie's parties the rest of her friends get worried on what could have happened. But When Rage receives a letter from the other three Princesses asking for his aid with Twilight they discover what had truly happened. While she was out on an errand she had been corrupted by a dark force... this force Rage knew instantly was of Mobian origins however it raises the question how? Now with Twilight under its effect slowly she begins to change while Rage, Luna and Celestia work endlessly to discover a way to cure her. Will they be able to save Twilight in time? Or will she be consumed by the dark force? How can Rage and her closest friends cope with the new Twilight? This will truly be the Darkest Hour for our pony friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, any referenced Music, Sonic the Hedgehog or their characters. I DO however own Rage the Hedgehog and the storyline in this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

Rage was walking back to the Palaceof Friendship looking at the large beam from the Chaos Emeralds. Rarity was right it was very beautiful to look at. As Rage enters the palace the lights were off. Before Rage could hit the light switch they all flash on and with Pinky in his face yells "Happy Birthday!"

Rage was a little startled by the surprise party but knowing Pinky he expected something from her. "Give me a heart attack why don't ya!" he chuckles playfully at the pink pony.

"Now that he's here... DJ Hit it!" Pinky yells

Over at the DJ table was DJ-PON3/Vinyl Scratch who smiled "You got it!" she says putting the needle on the disc. Soon the speakers were pumping out the Dreams of An Absolution K-Klub mix aloud. As they began eating cake, playing miscellaneous games and dancing. Soon Pinky Pie asks for a karaoke session. But when no one volunteered Rage put his hoof in the air.

"I will do it!" he says walking up to the stand had this been a few years ago he would have stayed an Alicorn but the ponies got used to seeing his hedgehog form now and then so he decided what the hay! He throws a CD in Vinyl Scratch who looks at it before nodding and throwing it in.

"Well we have the birth day boy who has two for us! He's starting off with on of his favorites Waking Up!" she plays the CD and begins the song

_(A/N I will add the lyics in Italics as such and other things in _normal text_ now back to the story)_

Rage grabs the Mic as the Lights dim and the music starts the intro before he begins in near perfect tone.

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This it what it means to be free_

_Jet sounds a distant roar behind you_

_As you try to clear your head_

_You start to look and answers find you_

_Your inner purpose lies ahead_

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

_One step to calm the storm inside you_

_Unlock the secrets in your head_

_Not another day, no more confusion_

_No more living like the dead_

_It seems it's just out of sight_

_The ones with answers always get their way_

_And I think they should know_

_That I'm coming for them_

_Now_

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

As Rage finishes Rainbow Dash leaps up to join him for the next song. "Alright that was AWESOME!" she says "What are we doing next?" she asks the hedgehog.

Rage grins "Hold up a second." he quickly runs back to his room and comes back with his old Guitar Sonic gave him back for a birthday present a few years ago. "Alright let's go!" Vinyl looks at him with a grin her love for music knew what he was going for

"And now we have Rage and Rainbow Dash doing Open Your heart! While Rage takes the guitar riff for us!" she says beginning the intro.

_The storm effects begin before Rage bursts the Epic Guitar riff and begins_

_AAAALLLLLLLRIGHT! __(Slight guitar solo)_(Rage begins to sings)_Thunder, rain, and lightning.__Danger, water rising.__Clamor, sirens wailing.__It's such a bad sign.__Shadows, dark creatures.__Steel clouds floating in the air.__People run for shelter.__What's gonna happen to us?__All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake._

(Rainbow Dash Joins in)_I see the chaos for everyone. Who are we? What can we do?__You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change__Yours is filled with evil and mine is not__There is no way I can lose!_

_Can't hold on much longer...__But I will never let go!__I know it's a one way track...__Tell me now how long this'll last!__I'm not gonna think this way...__Nor will I count on others!__Close my eyes and feel it burn...__Now I see what I gotta do!__Open your heart, it's gonna be alright.__(Rainbow Dash continues and Rage stops)_

_Ancient cities blazing,__Shadows keep attacking.__Little children crying,_(Rage rejoins)_Confusion, hopeless anger.__(rainbow pauses_

_)__I don't know what it can be, but you drive me crazy!__All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way!_

(both)_Can't hold on much longer.__But I will never let go!__I know it's a one way track.__Tell me now how long this'll last!__I'm not gonna think this way.__Nor will I count on others!__Close my eyes and feel it burn.__Now I see what I gotta do!__Open your heart...and you will see!_

_(Rage takes the Guitar solo getting a large reaction from the crowd of ponies)__If it won't stop, there will be no future for us.__Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free!__I know it's a one way track._

_Tell me now how long this'll last!__Close my eyes and feel it burn.__Now I see what I gotta do!__Gotta open your heart, dude!_

_Can't hold on much longer!__But I will never let go!__I know it's a one way track!__Tell me now how long this'll last!__I'm not gonna think this way!__Nor will I count on others!__Close my eyes and feel it burn!__Now I see what I gotta do!__Open your heart, it's gonna be alright! Yeah!__Open your heart!__Yeah!__Open your heart!_

_Yeah, yeeeahhhh..._

The song ends and everypony cheers for the two as they walk down to continue the party. Rage changes back to his Alicorn form as they did so. The party lasts until 11 PM.

The only few remaining where Rage, Pinky, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack. "Has anyone seen Twilight? Fluttershy asks

"I think she and Spike went to bed." Rage replies and the ponies all agree

"Rage you where AWESOME on your guitar! You killed that!" Rainbow dash says "Why didn;t you tell us you played?"

"Eh I guess it never crossed my mind." Rage replies with a yawn "Well I am heading to bed see ya in the morning." he says walking into his room where he soon fell asleep.

Early in the morning he was woken up by pike who was yelling frantically "RAGE TWILIGHT HAS GONE MISSING!" he yells at Rage. Rage instantly leaps to his feet and gallops to Twilight's bed with spike not far behind. To Rage's disbelief it was empty. Soon Spike coughs a note up from one of the princesses. He opens it and shows it to Rage.

"Oh sweet mother of Celestia!" he gasps swiftly putting spike on his back "Hold on Spike we have to grab the others!" Rage says darting off the Sugar Cube corner where they had all agreed to meet to get muffins. Rage busts in and everyone was there.

When Applejack saw his face she looked at him "Rage is something wrong?" she asks

"Celestia needs us at the castle now its Twilight... something ins wrong with her!" he says. All five ponies look in shock before hurrying to the train to Canterlot.

Soon they arrive and hurry to the castle where Shining Armor was sitting looking grim. When he sees the ponies a small bit of joyousness appears on his face "You guys made it!" he says "Hurry something bad is going on with Twilight!" he says joining the seven friends to the Throne room.

There Celestia, Luna and Cadence all stood looking at Twilight with worry. She was restrained by magical chains and looked very walked up to the princesses to find out what was up "Prince Rage, Something happened to Twilight and we found her attacking a pony in the middle of the night!" Rage looked at them in surprise as he saw Twilight her eyes closed. "The troubling thing is we cannot identify what it is... but it is very dark." Cadence says.

Rage approaches Twilight and closes his eyes focusing. Soon his eyes shoot open in shock "It can't be..." he says

"What is it Prince Rage?" Celestia asks worried about what he found

"Twilight has been corrupted by a virus like energy from Dark Mobius... she must have contracted it last night. This will cause at the start her to take a... dark demonic form at the night time when Dark Energy has more natural power and return to her normal stat by sunrise... but it will cause great depression... If she is not cured within the next three months then I fear we may lose her and she will fall pawn to Darkness or Christain." Rage says

"Well is there a cure?" Rainbow asks

"Yes but it differs from world to world..." Rage says

**To be continued...**


	2. The Second Twilight

Chapter 2: The "second" twilight

After everypony got settled into a room in the guest section of the Canterlot Castle Rage went to Celestia to talk about something

"Now Rage do you know why I am having you all remain in the castle?" she asks him and he shakes his head "Because until we find a cure I want to keep close watch. Now what was your question?"

"Okay say we don't find a cure in time what will we have to do to Twilight?" Rage asks

"Unless she leaves Equestira we will have to kill her..." Celestia says her eyes watering up at the thought of it. "Please Prince Rage you should go and keep and eye on Twilight." Rage nods before flying back to his and Twilight's room where she was finally waking up.

"ugh... wha- what happened?" she groans as she focuses her vision to see Rage and Spike looking at her with a worried look in their eyes.

"Are you doing alright Twilight?" Spike asks her

"Yeah..." she says "What in the name of Celestia happened to me?" she asks rubbing her head

"We where hoping you could tell us. Celestia Cadence and Luna summoned us here when they found you passed out and acting weird. We discovered very startling news... you contracted a corruption virus Christain made..." Rage says giving her the bad news straight up.

"What?!" Twilight screams frantically " Is there a cure?! Please tell me there's a cure!" she begs

"Of course there's a cure" Rage says and Twilight smiles "But I don't know it for this world... since it's different in each world. But We have Zecora looking into it."

"How can you not know the cure but be so certain there is one?!" Twilight asks as he mood siwngs andher eyes glow red. Rage looks to the sky and she sees the sun was setting

"Well let's see..." Rage says butting a hoof to his chin "I have done this before multiple times. I know the genetic formation of the thing so I think I have what I need!" Rage insists

"And you're sure?!" she replies

"Alright look I am working to save you from what would otherwise cause you to be banished from Equestria or killed so watch it!" Rage growls as Twilight's eyes return to normal

"Oh Rage... I am sorry..." she cries into his right flank.

"It's okay Twilight we will help you through this." Rage says patting her back as she looks at him and the other mane 6. "You're right." she sighs with a smile.

The group then heads to their beds to actually sleep. A while later before the moon was even out Rage was woken up by Twilight's hoof clops. He gets up and stops her at the door.

"Where are you going?" he asks looking her dead in the eyes

"I am going to get some air." she says pushing past him. Rage then stops her at the front door.

"Twilight something is wrong with you so I cannot let you go alone. I am afraid you may get hurt." Rage says, Twilight sighs agreeing to let him come with her. The two walk out into the palace garden and soon near a fountain.

"Beautiful sunser tonight don't you think Twilight?" Rage a says as they walk.

"yeah..." Twilight sighs as they continue through a hedge path. Rage looks and watches Luna raise the moon ion her balcony. Soon Rage hears a thud and turns to see twilight on the ground her front hooves holding her head like she had a monster headache.

"Twilight?!" Rage says rather loudly dashing back over to her. "What's wrong?!" he nudges her for an answer when a thing of magic glows on her horn and she shoots a glance at Rage her eyes back to the blood red. Rage's eyes shrunk when she forced him back with a magic bolt. Soon her coat was enveloped in a dark aura shrouding her body for a time. "Oh for god's sake not the night transformation type!" Rage curses

Soon Twilight could be seen again her coat a black as the skies above and her monstrous blood red eyes fixed on Rage. The corruption had caused her to transform into a Mare of Darkness when the sun goes down! Rage stood still as she glared him down. "And what do you think you're looking at?!" she demands

"Twilight calm down I don't want any trouble!" Rage says looking at her.

"Rage!" a voice comes from behind him and he turns to see Applejack yelling for him with the other four following her. Soon they catch up. "we heard a loud crash out here and we came to see what was up."

Rainbow looked at Twilight eyes wide in horror "Who in Celestia's name is that?!" she asks

"It's Twilight!" Rage says before she shoots another magic beam at them. "Twilight stop this! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Oh please you cannot harm me!" she laughs shooting a large group of beams at the six. Moments before the impact Rage protected the group with a shield made of fire.

"Guys get out of here otherwise you may get killed!" Rage says "Get Celestia!" The five stand there before Rage yells "GO!" blocking another bombardment of magic beams. With that the five run back inside. "Twilight I will war you one last time, stop it right now or-" Rage did not get to finish his sentence before he was nailed by another bolt of magic.

"Oh silence and get out of the way!" she grunts before Rage flies in the air and strikes her with a Inferno Chaos Spear. Quickly she turns to look at him "You... will pay!"

"I am done playing around Twilight! If you won't stop on your own then I will stop you myself if I have to!" Rage says "Now just calm down before somepony gets hurt or killed!" Twilight responded by blasting another energy set at him which he blocked with an energy shield. "Fine then..." Rage sighs before he uses his Chaos powers to make a cage of Chaos energy containing her and drained her energy to weaken her

"D-Damn you!" she pants looking at the red alicorn prince.

"I am sorry I had to do this Twilight..." Rage says softly, it hurt him to see her like this but he had to otherwise who knows what would have happened! Soon Celestia comes down to see Rage and Twilight in the cage

"Rage can you explain to me why Twilight's in that cage?" she asks upset

"I was forced to..." Rage sighs "when she would not listen to reason and kept attacking me..." Rage pauses a second and groans in pain from the one hit he took really hard and slammed into a rather hard statue for it was not cracked or anything even with the force he hit it at. "...I put her in there to keep her from hurting anypony... I feel bad having to do so though..."

"Rage..." Celestia says in a calm and warm voice "You did what you had to even though it was a hard choice... but that's what being a prince or guardian is about... in life everypony is faced with very hard choices. Those who take the responsibilities like you have normally choose the option that is hardest for them to do in a situation where other lives are in danger. I know what it's like Rage... when I banished my sister to the moon... it was the hardest decision I have ever made... but it was for the better of everypony..." she sighs. "C'mon lets take her back to the Castle." she says looking at the now passed out Twilight as they take her back to her room and lie her down for the rest of the night. Rage plops in his own bed and soon falls asleep still in pain from the battle.

**To be continued**


	3. Brewing With Zecora

Chapter 3: brewing with Zecora

The next morning Rage got up early still sore from the battle last night, "I think I may have broken my shoulder…" he groans "If I wasn't so tired I'd heal it but… I'm too tired… and sore." He says to himself as Twilight stirs in her bed. Her coat was back to it's normal purple color and her face was calm and relaxed as she opens her eyes.

"Morning Princess…" Rage says before grunting in pain again,

"Oh my gosh Rage what happened? You're hurt!" Twilight gasps

"You... don't…remember…last night?" Rage asks taking long pauses between words out of the pain

"hrm…" Twilight ponders for a minute "I remember you insisting on going out for air with me to the palace garden… after we walked a bit we watched Luna raise the moon I got a major headache and…" Twilight pauses trying to think "and then the rest is a blank." She says "Did I do something?"

"well you nearly killed your friends… probably broke my shoulder… forced me to lock you in and energy cage and damned me." Rage says the pain waking him up more.

"Oh my gosh Rage I had no idea!" Twilight looks at the floor sobbing "how could I do such a thing…" as Twilight sobs Rage uses a quick healing spell and the pain in his shoulder subdues and he walks over to comfort her.

"Twilight it's not your fault…." Rage says "Don't you worry Lunar Relic and I are going to the Everfree Forest with Zecora to help her look for the ingredients for the cure."

"But how do you know what to look for?" Twilight asks the crimson Alicorn

"Well two days ago when I went back to Mobius for some things before my Birthday party I grabbed one of my Alchemy Books to work with Zecora. The book is enchanted and if I have a recipe for a potion or something and the ingredients are different in a different world it will add to the index any ingredient that can be used as substitutes for the missing ingredient." Rage says showing her the large book "The human world really filled this up with some interesting subs." Rage comments

"Please hurry Rage I don't want to be stuck like this for much longer!" Twilight cries as Lunar Relic walked in the door.

"Ready to go Rage?" he asks the Alicorn who nods and follows Lunar to the door

"Goodbye Twilight I will be back as soon as I can… until then please make sure you at least get the report Celestia asked for from your study. She told me to remind you." Rage says before he runs back to catch up with Lunar Relic

"Rage! Make sure to bring Spike!" Twilight yells as they pass his room. Rage quickly opens the door and Spike looks at him before following him

"Where we goin?" he asks

"Zecora's to work on Twilights cure." Rage replies "Twilinght wanted you to come with me."

[Later at Zecora's]

"Let me see your book Rage…" Zecora says and tries reading the recipe for a enlightenment potion "You must read for I do not understand what is on this page" she replies handing it to Rage

"Let me see…" Rage says "First three ripe Poison Joke plants… hair of a Manticore's mane, 4 Everfree Oak shavings the Blood of Pure Light, 2 blue mountain flowers and bottled Alicorn Magic. Sounds easy enough." Rage says

"But Rage all of that is easy to understand but What the hay does Blood of Pure Light mean?" Lunar Relic asks

"It's the last thing we use so when the time comes we'll have it." Rage says "I can get the Manticore hair and Alicorn magic Spike can get the Posion Joke and Lunar get the mountain flowers. Zecor can get the shavings while she preps the brewing pot." Rage plans it all out and they get to work.

Rage quietly sneaks up on a Manticore and using his magic snips off a thing of hair from its mane and returns. He was the last one to return out of the three because they where ready to ad their things. After throwing some of his Magic in a bottle he added his items.

With everything in the pot Lunar Relic looks at Rage "Now the last thing is the Blood of Pure Light. What is that Rage you said you knew."

"ugh I hate this part of the potion…" Rage sighs as he summons his sword and holds it with his magic flying over the pot and gently cutting the bottom of his right front leg squinting in pain as he does so. When a few drops hit the pot a small puff of smoke comes out. "Okay Zecora work your magic." Rage says as Zecora stirs the brew until it's color turns to a translucent light blue. They bottle some up and hand it to Rage.

"I hope this is enough…" Rage thinks on his flight back

**To be continued…**

**Will the potion work? Will it fail? Or will it make matters worse? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: If It Seems It Is!

Chapter 4: if it seems it is!

When Rage reaches the Castle he quickly runs to Twilights room and hands her to potion. When she drinks it she shudders from the bitter taste. Then she blinks filling the room with a silence until Spike who was on the room broke it "So Twilight how do you feel?"

"Not much different… just a lot happier." Twilight says with a smile "Am I cured?!"

"We won't know till Luna raises the moon…" Rage says "Still I feel something's not right but I do tend to over speculate."

"Rage I get the feeling that this seems to easy," Rainbow Dash says crossing her arms.

"Rage!" Lunar Relic and Zecora both come running through the door "It's an emergency!"

"What is it?!" Rage asks the maroon unicorn who shows him his book and in the middle there where about 10 missing pages shown by areas where page parts where still in the binding of the book. "Dear sweet Celestia what recipe is it for?"

Lunar Relic turns to page 49 the same recipe they had used and pointed right at the text under the potion title. And it read, 'This potion is not to be mistaken with the Enlightenment Potion for Nullifying Dark Magic, Curses, or diseases. This can be found on pages 50-60. This one will only add how long you have administer the real thing."

"Oh for the love of Chaos!" Rage swears, "Of all the pages missing it HAD to be the 10 WE NEED!"

"But who would have taken them you had them all when you arrived right?" Applejack asks

"That would be me!" a cold but familiar voice chuckles.

"I should have known…" Rage sighs quietly to himself before turning to see none other then Christain flashing a large toothy smile at him and his friends, "I was the one who took the pages for the dear potion you need. Soon you will lose Twilight Sparkle to ME!" he laughs

"You'd better give us back the pages you stole!" Lunar Relic yells

"I can't…" Christain shrugs " I spread them across Equestira, Mobius and Dark Mobius! As well as put them under the protection of some of the darkest and strongest enemies you have even encountered!"

"you are a fool To steal a page. Now we will get them back Right Rage?" Zecora says in her puzzling voice

"Yes we will! You will never get away with this!" Rage yells leaping for Christain who's Image distorted and Rage went right through him

"You really think I would come here in person to tell this to you?!" he cracks up "Now then I have business to attend to, so long!" With that and a large evil laugh Christain's image is gone.

"How are we going to find all of them if they are split in both our worlds?" Applejack asks

"I guess we are going to be going to Mobius then." Rage says

"Hold it!" Twilight says "But won't it be weird to have us there?"

"No… Mobius has had really weird people come and go from distant worlds so it's not a first." Rage says

"Okay but which do we do first here or Mobius?" Rarity asks them

"I think it's best to start here. If Christain is on Dark Mobius then he will know when we arrive on Mobius and then begin interfering." Twilight suggests

"Twilight's right… Christain would give anything to have an Alicorn at his command so we must be very cautious when we head to Mobius." Rage replies "Now the question is where do we start?"

"I say we start looking in the Ruins of Sombra's Castle. You know when Rage took care of him the whole thing nearly collapsed on him and some Royal Guard members standing outside waiting to barge in if he needed help." Rainbow Dash says

"Knowing Christain that is not a bad idea Rainbow Dash." Rage says "When he took the Chaos Emeralds he put them in areas where there is a strong Dark Energy presence in case he had to get involved. No doubt he's done it again."

"So should you send letter to Cadence and my brother?" Twilight asks "Just so they know what we have discovered?"

"Good idea Twilight." Rage says grabbing a quill and paper from the desk on the far edge of the room and wrote;

'Dear Princess Cadence and Shining Armor,

We are on our way to the Crystal Empire. We discovered the potion we made was the wrong one. Christain has taken the 10 pages with the potion we need to cure Twilight. The one we used will help suppress the corruption but only for a time. She is a lot better now though with the effect of the one we gave her. Anyways we believe that a page is hidden in the ruins of Sombra's Castle.

Best regards,

Prince Burning Rage'

Rage rolls the note up and hands it to Spike who with a puff of fire sends the letter.

[Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire]

Cadence and Shining Armor were sitting in the Throne area as a guard runs in. "Your Highness I have a letter from Prince Rage"

"Really?" she says taking the letter and reading it. Both Her and Shining Armor's expressions looked grim when she found out the first potion failed as she read it aloud. But they lightened when they heard it helped some and that they group was on their way to begin the search for the true recipe that was stolen.

Cadence quickly writes a response,

'Dear my fellow ponyville friends,

I am sorry to hear the potion failed but now we know the real recipe is missing as the least. You are welcome in the Crystal Palace upon your arrival. I will send word to Celestia for you so you may focus on retrieving the pages. And Twilight please don't lose faith we all are going to do our best to save you. I await your arrival,

Sincerely,

Princess Cadence'

With a flash of her horn the letter is gone.

(Castle Canterlot}

As the group was finished with their preparations Spike coughs up a note from Cadence and hands it to Twilgiht who reads it aloud with a warm smile.

"Alright trains about to leave c'mon!" Applejack says as they board the train to the Crystal Empire.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Page

Chapter 5: The first Page Recovered

The eight ponies kindly greet Cadence and Shining Armor when they arrived,

"So you think a page is where Sombra's old castle once stood?" Shining Armor asks the eight

"Well Knowing Christain as well as I do he tends to hide things where there is strong dark forces nearby in case he has to get involved himself" Rage says

"Well it's a good thing then since today the snow is cleared. If I recall the castle was found rebuilt after the last storm by some of our scouts." Shining Armor says

"Well that just reenforces our suspicions." Twilight says "We should best be going before anymore snow comes in."

"Hold up but remember what Christain said about the pages being protected by some of the worst and darkest beings ever?" Lunar Relic asks

"Well that's the thing... he most likely will just use Dark Magic Puppets of old foes. Maybe enhance their abilities but nothing we can't handle together." Rage says "Sure Christain is a powerful foe... can't stay dead that's for sure but one thing he isn't is smart. I'm telling ya a new born fillie has a bigger brain then he does," Rage smiles. After packing the items they may need the group heads north to the castle. It took about and hour but they made it.

The eight stood in front of a large castle most of them were unsure about it. "Ooo this caslte is soo spooky I bet it would make Simon Belmont soil his pants!" Pinky squeels

"Pinky!" Rage yells "Can you watch the 4th wall I don't think the others know who in blazes Simon Belmont is!"

"Oh right... sorry!" Pinky says with a large smile, Rage just rolled his eyes as they finally walk in. The inside was huge with corridors this way and that. The eight looked in awe at the size of the place.

"How the hay are we going to find a book page in a castle this big?!" Applejack asks

"If it's a special page I wounder if it's hidden in a secret area in a Library." Twilight suggests to the group,

"Sounds like it would work... I mean it is the best place to hide something of such sort." Rarity responds. Then group then heads off to the Castle Library, when they arrive the sheer size of the place makes Twilight's eyes shrink in awe.

"So...many...books..." she gasps looking around before Rainbow Dash hits her upside the head with her hoof.

"Twilight we're not here for the books! Remember, we are here for the recipe page for the potion to save you!" Rainbow says to the purple Alicorn.

"Then let's stop wasting time and look for a place it could be hidden." Lunar Relic says looking through bookshelf after bookshelf.

"I am going to guess a hidden passage that is either behind a bookshelf... or hidden under a desk or table..." Rage says "I guess we look for any book on a shelf that is out of sort or does not belong..."

"In a place like this? That could take forever!" Rarity groans

"Do you have a better idea?" Rage asks

Rarity thought for a second... "No." she replies beginning her own search.

After a few minutes Spike pulls a book that opens a passage behind the shelf and he calls out "Guys I think I found it!" the others dash over to see the passage. With a nod they enter and soon find a large room.

"Is this a ball room?" Rarity asks "If so it's due for a clean up uck!" she spits

"Hay look in the center of the room!" Twilight says pointing a hoof at a page floating above the ground "That must be the page!" the eight run up to the page before a voice catches them off guard

"And who do I have here?" is asks in a cold evil tone as the page slowly floats in the air and inside a case of magic next to the figure in the shadows. The group turns to look at who had taken the page. "a couple of meddling ponies..." he chuckles walking into the light. It was a green hedgehog with a leather jacket sun glasses and two scars on his chest.

"Scourge the Hedgehog... long time no see." Rage comments on the hedgehog's appearance "I guess I should compliment you on escaping from the Chaos Dimension..."

"Do I know you?" he asks "Because you look familiar..."

"Let me give you a hint!" Rage says shooting an Inferno Chaos Spear at him nailing him in the chest.

"Oh... I see it's you Rage the Hedgehog... I guess it's revenge time then!" Scourge laughs somehow turning Super.

"Impossible!" Rage gasps "Alright guys stay sharp! When Scourge is in his Super Form his speed, strength and stamina are enhanced!" The eight get ready to battle as Scourge swoops down for a kick only to be bucked by Applejack into a wall.

"Take that ya filthy vermin!" she shouts ash Twilight and Lunar Relic pick him up and hold him in the air.

"Gah Let me down you inferior brats!" he yells before seeing Rage and Rainbow Dash about to ram him. When the ram him Twilight and Lunar let go and Rainbow and Rage take him towards the wall. "Hail...to...the-" he begins but is cut off by the wall impacting him and causing him to get buried in stone all the was free was his head "baby..." he groans

"Well that was like taking candy from a filly." Rarity says kicking him across the face to knock him out.

"Just one more thing to do!" Rage says using a Chaos Control to get rid of Scoruge. Rainbow Dash flies up and grabs the page from the ceiling and hands it to Lunar Relic who puts it in the book.

"Page 50 restored!" he says as he uses his magic to rebind the page in the book. "Why don't we head back to The Crystal Empire now?"

"Good Idea this place gives me the creeps..." Fluttershy says

They all leave the castle and soon find themselves back at the Crystal Empire where Cadence and Shining Armor awaited them alongside them was Celestia. "Where's Luna?" Rainbow Dash asks

"She's just about to raise the moon." Celestia says

"Oh dear-" Rage says "We need to get going then." he grabs Twilight by the hoof and runs out the door with the rest following close behind wondering what the rush was about. Right as they get to the stairs up to the front door Rage lets her down at the bottom and rejoins the rest at the top right as the moon rises. With a shroud of dark energy she goes back to the same Mare of Darkness she turned into last night.

"Oh dear..." squeaks Fluttershy

"Gah Twilli!" Shining Armor runs down to her,

"Shining Armor NO!" the six ponies yell as Raity tries grabbing him but fails. When Shining Armor reaches Twilight she strikes him with a beam of magic.

"Twilight what has gotten into you?!" Cadence yells

"It's not Twilight! The corruption has her change into a Mare of Darkness when the sun goes down!" Rage says "Normally it would trigger a Dark Form but that's only on mobians this is the second time. We have to restrain her now!"

"With what, she has magic so she can break every magic we throw at her!" Lunar asks

"Rainbow Dash in my room of the castle there is a small bag with the other 6 Chaos Emeralds grab them for me!" Rage say, Rainbow Dash salutes her hoof and flies in the doors to get the bag as Rage walks down the stairs.

"Rage what are you doing?!" Luna asks him

"Keeping her busy!" Rage responds using his abilities to create a fire around him as a taunt.

Twilight charges full force at him right as Rainbow Dash flies out with the bag "Rage! I got it!" she yells but time was short

"Chaos Control!" Rage yells using the power of his Chaos Emerald to slow time grab the bag and quickly use a powerful trap spell as the Chaos Control wares off "Chaotic Cube!" he says as a cube of energy traps Twilight unable for her to break free. Rage pants and collapses from the encounter.

"Rage you okay?" Fluttershy asks him

"I'm fine just shaken up a little..." Rage reponds as they take Twilight inside and they all head to bed.

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Mobius

Chapter 6:Welcome to Mobius

The next morning the group packs up for Mobius as they could not detect any areas of dark focus that would hold a page. They all stood on Angel Island ready to leave. Twilight was very weak and she was being held up by Applejack and Fluttershy.

"I think we need to hurry... Twilight does not have much more time!" Applejack says

Rage was focusing and he extends his arms as the whole Island is transported back to Mobius docked at The Mystic Ruins.

The eight depart and are soon met by Rage's best friends, Icezer and Xage his two brothers. Flare and Axel his two other pals. They notice the rest behind him and Icezer asks "Uh Rage what is going on? Why are they all with you?"

"I have some of the worst news... Christain has hit Twilight with a corruption disease and we need the missing pages to my Alchemy Book soon I have page 50 but were missing 51-60 Christain took them." Rage explains when Axel pulls some pages out

"I found some when I was aiding Xage on a research trip to some old Dark Ruins here on Mobius." He says handing them to Rage who then puts them in the book

"Well now we have 50-55 restored but we still are short 5 pages." Lunar says looking at the book "And Twilight is even shorter on time from the transport!"

"Rage can't you use your Chaos powers to cure her?" Icezer asks

"If she was a mobian I could... I tried and failed this potion is the only choice..." Rage says "and we need to hurry she does not have much time left."

"Well I heard that Christain was around the old ruins here in the Mystic Ruins something about papers." Flare comments

"Then that is where we shell go!" Rainbow says. Agreeing the rest take off to the large pyramid structure and enter it.

"Get ready for anything!" Xage warns the group as they head deeper into the heart of the temple. As they reach the innermost chamber as they predicted the page was floating in the air.

"I got it!" Icezer yells running for the center of the room

"No it's a trap!" Xage yells bu it was too late the Page flies away and Icezer gets trapped in a cage. Soon a face that was familiar to Rage comes down from a platform above.

"Darn got the wrong one..." he snorts not seeing the others

"Hay Darkness!" Rage yells "Let my brother go...NOW!"

"How does no sound?" Darkness chuckles

"Then I will set him free!" Xage yells leaping into battle but is stopped by Dark Spawns soon they overwhelmed the group.

"Gah there so many what do we do?!" Spike asks them

"Rage you can use a Chaos thing and get rid of them!" Rarity suggests

"I would but there is way to many and you're too close It would kill you all!" Rage says slicing one with his sword trying to keep them at bay. "I am open for ideas right now!"

"I've got it!" Rainbow Dash says flying into the air and making a giant twister sucking all of the Dark Spawns in and spitting the out where they disappear in their defeat as normal.

"Impressive job Rainbow Pony..." Darkness chuckles "but lets see you dodge this!" Darkness makes an orb of energy and throws it at Rainbow who flies out of the way perfectly

"Is that all I mean come on I barely broke a sweat!" Rainbow Dash taunts

"Hay you're forgetting someone!" Rage yells kicking Darkness to the wall "we came for the page and by Chaos we will get it!"

"I'd like to see you try!" he laughs forming a large orb of dark power

"I don't think so!" Lunar yells striking Darkness with lightning causing Darkness to become paralyzed. The group frees Icezer and grabs the page while Darkness was still stuck. After they leave the temple Lunar dispels his spell and a large explosion comes from behind them as he puts the page is and rebinds it. "Page 56 resotred!" he says

"At this rate we will be done in no time!" Rarity says

"Yeah... but will it be soon enough?" Rage sighs

"Come on Rage we know it's hard but together we can beat Christain! We can get those pages back and we can get the cure I need!" Twilight says

"Yeah we CAN but WILL we be able to? Christain is much more powerful here on Mobius then he was in Equestria. He is older then even Chaos it's self. Though I am only a semi-mortal hedgehog I still will be stuck fighting him until either I die or his energy is finally destroyed. And If he is gaurding the last page which I fear he is... we may not make it in time." Rage sighs

"Rage we are by your side the whole way!" Applejack smiles "Our friendship has gotten us through the impossible before! And I for one know for sure that together we WILL beat Christain and we WILL save Twilight!"

Rage sits a moment before sighing pretty hard and saying "You know what Applejack you are right... I will need your help this time no matter what..." he says

"Darn tootin I am!" she says with a proud smile on her face

"Then let us continue our search somewhere... less muggy?" Icezer asks "I know I have water and Ice but this place it just nasty!" he complains and they walk out and head to the plains of Aptose in hopes to find some leads on where the next few Pages could be.

"Wow the planes of Aptose I haven't been here in ages!" Icezer sighs

"Well that would be because the last time you froze half a city when you got mad at SJ." Rage comments

"Oh...right" Icezer replies rubbing the back of his head with a smile thinking back to that time.

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Okay look I enjoy the constructive Criticism it tells me what I need to work on more. But please the review section is not a place to argue about this stuff! Everyone has their own position on everything and I respect that. So please if you are going to fight over something do it somewhere besides the Review Section... its not made for that kind of stuff.**

**On a different note: If you think you have any ideas to make my writing better please send them to me via PM or Email (In profile). This way I can contact you again if needed. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Christain's deal

Chapter 7: Christain's deal

With the group in the old Gaia Temple in Aptose they found yet another page 7 down 3 to go. But the issue was... they where all in the same place... With Christain in his fortress... Along the way back Christina the Rabbit one of Rage's best buddies that he would not date ever caught up with them. It was nice to have her along but she kind of came at a bad time

"Well this is great there is no way we can get them back!" Icezer says

"I have to try! No matter what I am not giving up!" Rage says "Not when we have come so far!"

"Rage think about what will happen if you fail!" Xage says "You can't go alone!"

"I will not abandon Twilight... I cannot let Christain take her! She means too much to not only me but her friends too! If I have to do this alone then so be it!" Rage says

"No, Rage I will go with you! You do not have to do this alone!" Christina says

"We're going to Rage!" Rainbow Dash says "You're the one who told us friends help each other through thick and thin. We are behind you all the way!" Rage smiles at the rainbow Pegasus. The element of loyalty sure knew how to warm a heart when it need it.

"Thank you... all of you..." Rage says not sure what to say. He knew that they were loyal to the end but he had never had friends _this_ loyal. "But Twilight are you sure you want to come along?"

Twilight nods "as close as I am to losing I will not abandon you..." she says "you all need me so it is not over until I am 100% gone!" she says.

"Very well... let's go" Rage says opening a portal to Dark Mobius and the group walks into it. The only one who does not it Icezer. Rage looks at him "Are you sure you do not want to come? We may need you."

"Rage if there are two things I hate it's Sonic's human friend Chris and anything Christain builds. His fortresses are too damn hot for me!" Icezer says

"Very well... I will see when we return Icezer." Rage says with a wave. Icezer wishes his brother luck before the portal closes.

The team stood at the gates to a large fortress. The thing was absolutely humongous! The main building stood almost 20 stories tall and the size of the courtyard was large enough to make a football field look like a blade of grass. As nervous and scared as they were they continued forward for Twilight's sake. Soon they reach the bulding.

"Lets do it!" Applejack yells trying to buck it open but fails. They look at the door to see it was locked. There was no key or switch anywhere all that there was was three symbols. One with two fires, another a hedgehog head like Sonics logo and the last an emerald like shape.

"What does it mean?" Xage asks

"I think there is a combination and these are the three symbols... the only question is what is the order?" Rage observes

"Do they have anything in common?" Twilight asks

"Not that I could think of... and I know Christain pretty well..." Rage says "But I am still drawing a blank..."

"Rage do you think it could relate to Ravo?" Xage suggests

"Um Ravo?" Rarity asks

"Ravo is a fusion form I used one time against him... when me and Nova the Hedgehog fused with Chaos Control... I think it would make sense..." Rage says "If it refers to that then I think it would go like this..." Rage approaches the door and begins. Starting with the two fires he then proceeds to push the emerald one next then the one of a hedgehog.

A loud "CLICK" was heard before the door slowly swung open and the group looked at each other surprised by the size of the hall.

"Well that was interesting..." Applejack says before Twilight grabs her head and collapses.

"Uh-oh we need to hurry!" Rainbow Dash says "Where is that grey pincushion so I can beat him to a pulp?"

"Based off the energy signatures... the top floor." Rage says "Pinky and Fluttershy can you grab Twilight?" Rage looks at the two and they nod and pick the purple Alicorn up.

"Leave me..." she says wearily "I will just slow you down."

"No we are not leaving you Twilight!" Fluttershy says "don't worry we will save you!"

"here." Christina says taking Twilight "No lets stop wasting time we do not have!"

"She's right let's go!" Xage says as they all swiftly run the long stairs up to the top floor.

The reach the large doors and Applejack bucks them open. As predicted there sat Christain on his throne made of a black substance and blood red cushions. "So you finally made it... I see you have little time..." he says in his cold voice

"Can it Christain and fork over the pages before things get nasty!" Rage growls "I am not in the mood to play around with Twilight at steak!"

"I figured as much..." Christain chuckles "After all you care for her so much..." Christain laughs

"Why you Grey son of a-" Rage starts but was interrupted by the dark hedgehog

"Calm down hothead..." he says "I am feeling generous today so I will tell ya what... how about a trade... if one of you gives into the disease yourself I will take it upon myself to personally remove it and grant Twilight and the rest of you immunity to it... and Rage you can have your pages back" he says

"None of us will ever serve you!" Rage growls at Christain "I'd die first!"

"I will!" Christain speaks up causing everyone to look at her in shock

"Christina?! No! Think about what will happen if you do!" Xage yells at the green rabbit

"What will happen if I don't?!" she says "You will lose Twilight and soon eventually the others will follow..." she slowly steps forward

"No Christina I will not let you do this! I already have had to save you from this thing once! And I may not be able to again!" Rage says grabbing her,

"Rage you where the one who told me that sometimes one great sacrifice can help save more in the long run... even if it seems small at first you would be saving more then what was lost!" Christina says breaking free. Rage collapses onto his hands an knees as he watches her approach Christain "heal Twilight and grant them Immunity now then you may take me!" she says

"Very well..." he says with a smile. He walks to Twilight and with an open palm he grabs her horn and a dark black energy flows from her into his hand. Then he throws a small cloud of dust over everyone else causing them to cough. He hands the remaining pages to Rage then he retreats back to his throne where Christina awaited.

"good bye...Rage..." she says

"Now begone all of you!" Christain says using a teleportation spell sending them all back to the exact area the entered the Dark Realm from. Icezer was awaiting their return on a rock and when he sees them he jumps to his feat.

"You guys are back!" he says but then he notices Christina was missing "Where's Christina?" he asks

Rage still looking at the ground had a tear fall from his cheek as Xage spoke up "She sacrificed herself to Christain so Twilight and the other ponies would be safe from his manipulation again and we got the pages..." he says "Rage is completely torn up about it..." Xage looks at the crimson hedgehog with worry in his eye

Icezer's eyes widen in a mixture of sorrow and sympathy for his brother "Rage...I had no idea..." he says

"No Icezer..." Rage snuffled "It was for the best..." he wipes the tears from his face and looks up "Christina made the sacrifice for the greater good... I will miss her dearly but... I cannot remain here with that regret I must return with the others to Equestria..."

"But Rage can't you stay a little longer?" Icezer asks,

Rage shakes his head "No I need to return them to their home... and mine." Rage sighed

"What do you mean?" Xage asks the crimson hedgehog "You're a Mobian this is your home!"

"No... I am not..." Rage sighs "Remember how our father abandoned us?" he asks his two brothers who both nod their heads "Well he fled to Equestria out of guilt... there he was married to one of the ponies that are related to Twilight Sparkle's mother... her sister more precisely... then they had me... I am half Alicorn and half Hedgehog at the core... that in why I am needed in Equestria..." Rage admits grabbing a letter from his jacket pocket "here our father wrote this to us..." he hands the letter over before departing with the others to Angel Island.

They arrive and Rage channels his energy and soon they were back in Equestria... they head to Canterlot to tell Celestia the good news... They arrive and she welcomes them warmly

"You are back! Did it go well?" she asks them

"Yes we did it Twilight's cured!" Rainbow Dash says

"That is wonderful!" Celestia says gratefully

"yeah... I just hope my brothers won't think of me differently after I told them about my true birth..." Rage sighs

"And what makes you think that?" Icezer voice comes from nowhere before Rage finds his nanotech watch on his wrist. He had forgotten to take it off before leaving Angel Island! He looks at the picture of the two hedgehog with a warm smile.

"Rage you may not be a mobian by default but we are still brothers all the same! After all once a Chatoic always a Chaotic!" Xage says with a thumbs up

"Thanks guys!" Rage says with a smile before they lost connection.

"You all must be very tired." Celestia says "Why don't you all get some rest?" the white alicorn suggests and the eight head off.

As they all got settled in Rage lied awake in his bed deep in thought before Twilight's voice broke it up. "Rage is something the matter?" she asks

"It's nothing..." Rage sighs turning over to sleep... Twilight shrugs and turns over herself "Thank you Christina... I will do my best to get you back..." Rage whispers before falling asleep

**To be concluded**


	8. Chapter 8: Epilouge

Chapter 8: Epilogue

(Rage's POV)

Here I lay asleep in my bed, about two weeks have past since we returned to Equestira. Life has been easy for everypony with little trouble. This whole experience with almost losing Twilight not only deepened the bonds we all share, revealed a truth about myself that I would have never expected but it also made me realize... I cannot keep taking things on alone... If I have a friend who offers to help I should let them help and not shoot them down... I understand how Twilight must feel right now because she has had issues readjusting since we saved her... now though I will be haunted on how I let Christina do what she did. If it was not for my friends I would have never had a chance on saving Twilight for us. I know it sounds corny but I guess friendship really is the best kind of magic.

"Rage!" Twilight's voice came from the stairs "Get up you lazy bones have you forgotten what to day is?!" That was right it was the day that we were going to The Shadow of Equestira to help out our others rebuild the Canterlot Castle!

Still I lay asleep as Twilight clopped her way up the stairs...

(3rd Person)

Twilight stopped at Rage's bed before yelling in a very loud voice "GET UP!" This startled Rage and he flew out of his bed... literally! "Have you forgotten we are going to go help our others in Shadow Equestria?" she asks him

"Oh jeez how could I forget!" Rage says with a facehoof darting out of the bed next to Twilight's side as they went to meet the rest of the mane 6 at the Lake of Two Worlds the Lake that held the gateway to the other Equestria. When they arrive the seven ponies jump into the lake and are spewed out on the other side where their other versions awaited them.

"Glad you made!" Shadow Twilight says "Come on Celestia is waiting!" she continues and the two groups hurry to Canterlot. The morning sky held a beautiful sunrise as they rushed off... as they run nopony noticed the rock on the side of the road with the engraving that said "A new day brings new adventure... but for now rest easy heroes" while Rage was running he almost swore he saw Christina smiling down from the skies but he shook his head thinking he was hallucinating again...

**The end!**

**In the next Chapter of Harmonic Chaos Chronicles... The mane 7 (A/N since Rage is a big part to adress them all I will use mane 7) begin a quest to find out what happened to the Elements of Harmony for they had been stolen from the Tree of Harmony... this whole time Rage still tries to keep his mind straight since he lost one of his closest friends in order to save Twilight. **


End file.
